Nicholas the Crane
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: And here's my fourth OC, Nicholas the Crane. Nicholas arrives on Sodor, but is scared of his new working environment; the Smelter's. Murdoch, Donald, and Douglas decide to help, but 'Arry and Bert make things difficult.


It was another day at the Smelter's Yard.

'Arry and Bert bumped the trucks of scrap about.

"Take that!"

"Look sharp!"

The Diesels were having great fun.

But the trucks weren't.

"Ouch! Oh, whatever is happening?! Horrid monsters!" the trucks screeched.

'Arry and Bert were laughing when they heard the puffing of a steam engine.

Bert grunted, "Joy, a puffball's up here."

'Arry looked ahead and chuckled.

"Psst, Bert. I think you might want to take a look at this..."

Bert glanced forward and saw Murdoch arriving with a flatbed.

On the flatbed was an orange crane, looking scared.

"Do I really have to work here? It looks scary." he said hastily.

Murdoch sighed sympathetically.

"Sorry, but that's what the Fat Controller said, and I can't change that."

The crane gulped as Murdoch puffed further into the Ironworks.

He looked around and saw flashing lights and flames.

Then he noticed the two Smelters diesels, and their sinister grins didn't lighten the crane's mood.

"W-who are you?"

'Arry and Bert snickered.

"Look at this, Bert. It's the dumbest crane of all time!"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of us. We're the Grim Messengers of Doom."

The crane shivered at the title.

Murdoch rolled his eyes.

"Nobody says that."

'Arry glared.

"...they will someday." and the two Diesels went back to shunting their trucks.

"I'm Nicholas." said the crane helpfully.

'Arry and Bert took no notice.

Nicholas frowned.

"Are all Diesels like that on this railway?"

Murdoch sighed.

"Thankfully, no. Some Diesels are nice, but the majority are just machines that want to take us over. Don't mind them though; their goal is meaningless."

Nicholas gulped as he saw 'Arry and Bert handling the scrap.

The workmen nailed him down to an area of the Smelter's that looked a bit spooky.

Behind Nicholas was a hot furnace, where scrap was melted down, and Nicholas was to grab scrap from 'Arry and Bert's trucks and drop them into the furnace.

But he didn't like the look of it.

"This place is scary..."

"Get used to it," mumbled Bert.

"Are you just a scaredy crane?" teased 'Arry.

Nicholas was cross and decided to set to work, hoping the Diesels will keep quiet.

His driver climbed up the ladder into the cab and set to work with the controls.

Nicholas' hook lifted up some old twisted metal that looked like it was from an old car.

Then, he turned around and unleashed it into the furnace.

"Oh, I wish I could work in a place more light-hearted..." he thought, "The vibe I get from this place is destruction... I hate destruction."

Meanwhile, Murdoch was telling Donald and Douglas about Nicholas at Knapford Yards.

"He's a good sort indeed, but a bit paranoid about scrap. He said on the journey from the Mainland he once was intended to be scrapped, but the Fat Controller bought him and gave him to the Smelter's." said Murdoch.

Donald and Douglas exchanged a worried look.

"The poor lad..." said Donald sadly, "He has to go work with them devils at, of all places, a scrapyard. How do ye think he feels? He nearly escaped and the diesels might try something to get rid of the little guy."

Murdoch pondered the situation.

"Well, I guess, but the Smelter's does need a crane."

"Wait a moment there laddie. I thought the Smelter's already did have a crane." interrupted Douglas.

"Losh shakes! Ye're right, Douggie. But the question is, what happened to it?"

"I suggest we use a deputation." said Murdoch, "Since it worked on you two."

"But who's gonna ask?" asked Douglas.

Before Murdoch could answer, his driver got back from his lunch break.

"Come on, Murdoch. Time to go get that train of frozen food."

Murdoch puffed away, leaving the twins to figure out the plan among themselves.

Meanwhile, 'Arry and Bert talked about scrapping to scare Nicholas.

"Which one do you want to get first?" asked 'Arry eerily.

"I don't know; there's so many to choose from! However... I always wanted to get the blue puffer." said Bert.

"Which one?"

"The obnoxious tank engine of course!" giggled Bert.

"But Fat Hatt won't allow it." replied 'Arry.

"Thank you for reminding me..."

Nicholas overheard this, and wasn't just a little frightened, but cross.

"That's not very nice! Why do you like destruction so much?!" and he was so busy being upset that he accidentally dropped a bunch of scrap on top of Bert, causing a dent.

"Ow..."

Nicholas frowned nervously.

"Uh... Need a hook? Heh, heh?"

'Arry and Bert were furious.

"You stupid crane! You make me look like a fool!" growled Bert.

"The manager's gonna hear of this..." added 'Arry and they both proceeded to tell the manager, for Bert wasn't seriously injured.

"No, wait! It was an accident! Oh, no..." groaned Nicholas; he knew he was in deep trouble.

Just as the two Diesels were out of sight, two Scottish engines could be heard in distance.

"Have ye found that crane yet?"

"Nay, not yet. I hope we're not late."

Nicholas gulped.

"I'm in trouble now!" he thought, "I'll be scrapped like my biggest fear!"

The Scottish voices turned out to be Donald and Douglas.

"Aye, Douggie. Are ye sure ye haven't found the lost crane?"

"Quiet. Remember, Nicholas doesn't know who we are..." whispered Douglas darkly, then he noticed that Nicholas looked frighteningly down upon them.

"Dinna fash yerself. We're here to help, lad." soothed Donald.

Nicholas felt relieved.

"Thank goodness. But how?"

"We know the Smelter's has a crane somewhere, but we're trying to find out where."

Nicholas' face turned pale at the mention of it.

"What is it, laddie? Have ye seen it?" asked Douglas hastily.

Nicholas gulped.

"No, actually, but Murdoch told me what happened on the way here... According to him, 'Arry crashed into the old crane, and the supports were so weak that it tumbled into the furnace... I suppose it was lucky it wasn't sentient..."

Donald and Douglas groaned just as the Smelter's diesels arrived with the manager in 'Arry's cab.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on with my company? I've got a position to keep up, you buffoons!"

"What's a buffoon?" asked Nicholas.

The manager pretended he hadn't heard and turned to Donald and Douglas.

"Steam engines aren't allowed in this facility. Now go before I tell your controller."

"But sir. It turns out that poor Nicholas prefers to work outside the scrapping community." said Donald crossly.

"And he has the right to work where he feels comfortable." added Douglas.

Nicholas gave a small smile; Donald and Douglas were true friends, and it shone through that the Twins wanted to help.

The manager shook his head grimly and walked to a telephone booth.

"Yes, Topham? Apparently your stupid crane here is too whiny to work here. What? What do you mean he was going to be scrapped and then you saved him? You sent him here! Wait, you're saying _I_ forced you? No, I didn't! Geez, calm down. I'll transfer him to the Fishing Village. Just relax, okay? What? I'm fired?! But I have a stomach to feed! ...great."

The manager walked angrily out the door to his car.

Donald and Douglas blew their whistles in delight as Murdoch arrived with Rocky.

"The Fat Controller sent me here immediately. Gordon's taking my train of trucks...yeah it's funny, but I'm not laughing. The only reason I laughed last time was because Gordon teased me...karma, is what it is."

"...ok" muttered Donald.

"I'm here to load you onto my flatbed!" said Rocky and Nicholas' bolts were loosened.

Then he slowly lifted Nicholas off the ground and onto the flatbed.

'Arry and Bert growled.

"Oh no, you don't... That's _our_ crane!"

But the trio were off before the Diesels could react.

"...well... Maybe we should just resort to that old claw thing we haven't used in forever." muttered Bert.

Murdoch took Nicholas to the Fat Controller at Crovan's Gate, where Arthur was waiting.

"I'm sorry if I caused any problems, sir..." Nicholas said nervously.

The Fat Controller smiled.

"No worries, Nicholas. I want everybody on my railway to be comfortable, and you're no exception."

Nicholas smiled.

"Murdoch, you can resume your work. And Arthur, take Nicholas to the Fishing Village. I think he'll like it there."

"Yes, sir." smiled Arthur and he puffed away with Rocky and Nicholas after being coupled up.

Arthur asked some questions as they puffed along the branch line.

They soon grew a friendship together as Nicholas explained his past, while Arthur explained his own.

By the time Nicholas arrived at the Fishing Village and was secured, he felt very pleased.

At the Smelter's, a new manager was in place and a new crane was installed.

As for Nicholas, he now works with Arthur at the Fishing Village, loading fish into his vans. He now feels like a Really Useful Crane, working with his new friend, and being away from the dark Smelter's Yard.


End file.
